Kinky Love
by Kyuobou Zetsumei
Summary: Gaara says something bad to Naruto, then it went like dominos... AU /Lemon /Yaoi/ Rating MA


Summary: Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am currently the bane of all existence seeing as I'm gay so my new nickname is Faggot, HURRAY*please note sarcasm*, anyway I'm about one push away from taking off my mask and SHOWING them why I was kick out of my old School. *Yaoi Strong Naruto, easily Angered* *OOC Gaara

"Hey faggot! Were're you going fag?" Sasuke asked, he used to be real nice and shy, then he started acting like his brother. It annoyed Naruto to no end, "Stop calling me a fag you horrible excuse for a Uchiha, or I'll show you my side of the tracks, Kinky Version," was all Naruto said, after school a certain red-head tracked him down to see if it was just a bluff...

"What exactly are you going to do to me if I call you...faggot?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face. Anger flashed in Crulean Eyes, taking the Tanuki Boy by the neck he slammed him into the wall, his voice became a dealy whisper, "You want to know so badly, do you Subaku?" His hand reached down into the back of Gaara's pants as the blood-head froze, laughing the blonde said, "I told you so," before slipping a finger into his inter sactum and playing with his hole. Twirling his fingers around looking for that certain spot, as the goth tried to push him away, when Gaara screamed he knew he had hit it, doing it again he grinded his hips into Gaara's full erect co-pilot, "Hmmm, so slutty just for me."

Soon Gaara started panting like a bitch in heat, three fingers were now in him fucking him into oblivion, "Naruto, please stop, I-i AHHH!" He screamed as he reached his climax, looking down on the "Sand Devil" Naruto lick-cleaned him of his cum, "Your lucky, I won't fuck you now but, If you call me a faggot again, I don't care if we're in the middle of a class, I will take you sexy ass and show you something you've never known." Gaara shuddered as the boy he thought to be weak walked away. Getting up, he walked home. When he got in his rom he thought of what happened and that curious situtation, what did Naruto do to make him feel so... Alive, locking his door he got into on all fours while holding onto the bed, bracing himself with one hand on the bed he stuck a sweaty finger into his little pucker, and began to look for that spot while he ground his hips into the bed creating friction for his hard-on, soon he let out a very-slutty moan, he found it. Pressing it over and over he began to talk dirty to himself, "God your so slutty, fingering yurself to him. Like his own personal whore," the thought of being Naruto's personal whore made him became more aroused than ever, the moans continued till he screamed into the matress as his secound climax that day hit him. Washing up in his private bathroom he decides to ask his ask his brother about it...

-Three Weeks Later-

After about three days of pleasure education from his brother, and a trip to a "toy" store. To Gaara it became a nightly ritual to fuck himself while thinking of Naruto, He is currently in science class gaping like a fish, he and Naruto have to study together, he decided it, Mr. Sasori hated him with a f*cking passion. Slapping on a monotone face he walked up to Naruto and said, "We're going to my house to study, meet me at the gate." Nodding the boy turned back to his book as Gaara sat down. Hpefully his family would be home...

-Two very Grueling hours later-

What he saw at the gat was not expected, Naruto was on a Black&Red Craick Cruser Motorcycle (Not Real... I think) by Dragon Eye, "Hey Gaara hope you don't have a car," shaking his hed a black helmet was tossed into his arms as the blonde put on a silver one, "Hop on," after giving Naruto directions to his mansion they arrived with, how cliche, no one home. Gulping Gaara open the door to show Naruto in, taking him to his room, Gaara inhaled the sent of Oregino and Zefer, his inncence, he loved the smell. "Well he'res my room, let me go get some books from our library." When he was picking out books he remember that all his toys were in a box... on the desk... with the top off, running with books in hand he peeked into his room to see sucking on one of the penis-shaped lollipops he had. He almost died it was so embarassing, but at the same time watching Naruto practiclly give it a b-j made him horny, walking in the blonde sex god says,"Didn't know you liked Dick," before he could think his mouth answered, "Fuck you faggot," his eyes grew wyde at what he said, Naruto turned slowly a feral grin placed on his perfect face, "Hmm, really now, I'll take that offer," sauntering over to Gaara he closed the door and lcked it while pinning Gaara, "What did I say I would do if you called me that again?" As he said this he cupped Gaara's plump butt, kneading it.

Breathing heavily Gaara answered," You said you'd fuck me," "What did I say, I would do?" Naruto started playing with Gaara's hole, already making him breathe heavily, he abruptly shoved three fingers in Gaara's wet hole, "FUCK ME!" Smirking he asked, "Your hole is so~ wet, awe do you play with yourself?" Getting lost in the pleasure the blushing goth nodds,"I do master, I play with my hole so I can be your little whore, your own personal slut," the red head began to think that this was just a fantasy and played along how he always wanted to. Naruto stopped in his ministrations at the ukes words before he groaned as Gaara licked his sexy plump lips, "Master did I do something to displease you?" When recieveing a blank stare he leaned back, spreading his legs, and holding his arms abve his head he whispered, "A whore who displeases their master must be punished," it was like a nuke going off, taking the fingers out with a whine frm Gaara he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Where's the tools," he too believing this only a fatacy.

Getting up Gaara walked hypnotizingly to the box where Naruto got the Penis-Pop, he took out chains, whips, and hand cuffs, winking he walked into his walk in closet, and came out wereing leater booty shorts that hardly covered him, one inch platform boots with a lot of belt straps, and leather gloves, chaining himself up he looked up into Naruto's eye, his expression a lust bathed innocence, "Please, punish me master." Taking the whip in hand he hit it hard over Gaara's ass, making him moan, after a about two more whips like that he whipped him vertically causing a shout of exctasy to reverberate from the little Incubus, "Please master, AGAIN~" he did just that watching as Gaara arched into it so pitifully, after one particularly hard whip, Gaara couldn't stand it anymore, "PLEASE NARU-KAMI FUCK ME I CAN'T TAKE IT," looking back a Naruto Gaara had flushed cheeks, panting heavily while drool rolled down his chin, he looked intirely to delictable, he went up to kiss him but Gaara turned away, growling he asked,"Why does my slut turn his lips from his master," hearing this made Gaara shudder, "I'm to dirty, I play with myself and lapped down my cum pretending it's yours, I'm to low to kiss you," growling again he grabbed the boys hair, and kissed him forcefully holding it he purred while nipping his bitches neck, "Youv'e kissed no one but me correct, *nod*, no one but me has touched you so intamitely*again a nod* Good that means you're all mine," thrusting into Gaara (Wait when did his pants and boxers disappear? 0.o) he hit his prostate dead on, "Mine," another thrust, "Mine" another thrust, "Yours my god, I'm yours," thrusting faster Gaara begged for harder, faster, more. Unable to keep it in Gaara came allover him and his master, tightning unbelieveably around Naruto pushing him of the edge as well, cuming inside Gaara. Pulling out he un-shackle his new lover, Gaara moved his hand slowly toward his cum leaking hole, fingering himself took a glob of Naruto's cum and sucked on it making him moan and do it again, "You taste soo~ good master."

Naruto's flaccid member came back to life, notcing this Gaara crawled over, cum spilling from his hole. "Master, can I drink your cum? Will you fuck my mouth?" unable to resist it he thrust his member into Gaara's pleased mouth, fucking his face while Gaara continued to fuck his fingers moaning when he found his prostate, after awhile Naruto finally comes Gaara tries the best he can to swallow all of it but it proves to much and drips down his chin, giving him the total Uke look. "Did I do a good job master?" "Yes pet, you did." smiling Gaara swayed slightly towards his bathroom, looking back his voice soft and smooth he says, "Follow me master let me draw your bath." Naruto nodded, as he watched Gaara fill the enourmas bath-tub while bending ukeishly over the tub he couldn't help himself he got erect at the thought. Grabbing his ''slave's'' hips he says, "I hope you don't mind," as he grinds his hips into Gaara's rembering the tightness.

"M-master, _ung _p-please. _Uhn _I don't want to dirty your bath water,*Naruto thrusts in* _AAAAHHHHNN! _My god, oh my god," thinking back he heard Gaara call him god, did he not? "Tell me Gaara~, tell me all the things I am to you," Gaara blushed but nodded as his master thrust into him again, "_You're my Kami, my master, my king, my lord, my emperor, you are what has been filling my heart and fantasies ever since the day you fucked me on your delicous fingers, _*another thrust* _AAAAHHHHHHHHNNNNNN! MY KAMI!" _Naruto reveled in the praise, "Yes, I am your god, you are my dirty slut who will play with himself to ammuse me won't you *Nod*, what would you do to entertain your master?" "I would fuck myself, however you want me to, I would sucker your cock or let you fuck my face, god as lng as it was for you I'd do anything!" "Anything?"

Gaara blushed, but shook his head, Naruto stopped thrusting, "So you lied to me?" Gaara nodded saddly, "I'm sorry master but this is your body only, I won't have other guys fuck me..." as NAruto pulled out Gaara started crying, "I'm sorry master I just wouldn't be able to do it," Naruto set Gaara on his lap facing him. Drying his servants tears he held Gaara close then lovingly kissed his lips, surprising Gaara, "My pet, I am so happy with what you said, you have no idea. Stating you would not whore you body out to other men. Such a good pet." "I love you master," "I love you too, my pet."


End file.
